The present invention relates generally to an automatic tape loading recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus in which a tape is automatically loaded by guide poles. Moreover, the traveling tape is thereafter guided in a stable manner.
Heretofore, automatic tape loading type recording and/or reproducing apparatus had a tape which is automatically engaged by guide poles and drawn out of a cassette. The tape is loaded into a specific tape travel path around a guide drum. In an apparatus of this type, the guide for loading the tape determines the range of the angle with which the tape is in wrapping contact with the guide drum. At the same time, these poles guide the traveling tape.
In an automatic tape loading type recording and/or reproducing apparatus of this type, the guide poles are adapted to move positionally at the time of tape loading. They are not fixed, as in a recording/reproducing apparatus which does not have automatic tape loading. For this reason, there is a possibility of some displacement of the guide poles even at the positions which they reach upon completion of the tape loading operation in comparison with a fixed tape of guide poles.
For this reason, when an excessive tension is imparted to the tape at the time of recording or reproducing, there is the possibility that the guide poles will undergo an unnecessary displacement, in the unloading direction, from their proper positions. If the guide poles are unnecessarily displaced in this manner, upon the completion of loading, the tape travel will become unstable around the guide drum even when this displacement is extremely small. This displacement will give rise to the serious problem of defective recording or reproducing.
Furthermore, the tape travel path around the cylindrical surface of the guide drum is determined by the positions of these guide poles. Accordingly, for the tape to travel along its correct travel path, it is necessary for the guide poles to have the correct positions, orientations, and other features. However, if the guide poles are positionally movable as mentioned above, their positions, orientations, and other features tend to become inaccurate upon the completion of tape loading.